


the christmas eve fic

by koimossy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Chubby Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Dresses, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Men Crying, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Porn, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Subspace, Teasing, Thighs, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dysmorphia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimossy/pseuds/koimossy
Summary: in which dream and sapnap have a special way of celebrating christmas eve.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 314





	the christmas eve fic

sapnap, for once in his life, thought he looked quite hot.

he wore a simple,  _ slutty  _ christmas dress. it was nothing special, just a simple dress. it was made out of red, soft velvet, with white fur on the deep chest line, which went from his chest to his broad shoulders. in the middle, there was a simple, sleek black belt with a golden buckle. around his neck was a simple red collar with a golden bell, jingling each time he moved.

hugging his legs were white socks with a single red stripe on the top. it made his calves look nice, his thighs thicker. on top of that, his nails were painted a simple sleek red and he wore a christmas hat with a red bandanna replacing his usual white one, a mistletoe hairclip on the side of his hair. his eyelids were a red color, fading towards the end, with a sharp eyeliner, his lips painted a seductive red color (credits to niki who gave him advice on how to do his makeup, bless her sweet heart), and with his lip piercing, it clicked.

in simple words, sapnap  _ knew  _ he was hot.

and gods, if dream didn't appreciate this then sapnap would get up and leave him. it would be hands on sight.

but knowing dream, he'd be awestruck and would drool over him and would rearrange his guts.

sapnap couldn't wait.

the ebony haired man breathed in and slipped out of their bedroom, keeping his footsteps light and gentle, yet his bell lightly jingled. he knew everyone was gone, knew that dream was probably in the kitchen washing plates and fixing things and just cleaning the aftermath of the christmas eve party up. sapnap smiled to himself, slowing his movements and peering around the corner to the kitchen.

he grinned softly when he saw the back of the older man. he wore a simple green sweater, soft and warm and sapnap had to take a moment to stop himself from laughing when he remembered how he put his cold hands underneath his sweater, laughing when dream shouted and whimpered in surprised. he wondered if he could do it again.

the man was humming some cheesy christmas song, lost in his thoughts as he washed some dishes. sapnap grinned and cooled down, breathing in and standing taller, before he stepped inside the kitchen, the bell to his collar jingling softly.

"hey, baby," dream immediately called out, not noticing how the other man picked up a candy cane and began to unwrap it.

"hey, what're you doing?" sapnap asked, trying to appear nonchalant, quietly unwrapping the clear plastic off of the candy cane. he tried to avoid getting his hands sticky, and threw the plastic to the side, quickly but quietly making his way towards the older man.

"just washing some dishes, putting stuff away." dream responded, expecting sapnap to respond. instead, he was met with silence. blinking, dream paused.

"sapnap—" jerking a bit as an arm slithered around his waist, looking down in time to see sapnap's hand travel towards his crotch.

dream flinched as he felt something press against his mouth, relaxing and letting it fall open when he realized it was merely a candy cane. frowning, dream put the plate in the sink and turned the water off, drying his hands onto his pants.

"sapnap, what the hell are you doing…" dream grumbled, turning around, getting ready to scold the younger man but faltered at his outfit. his eyes went wide, brain faltering.

sapnap grinned at his boyfriend's expression, pulling the candy cane out and watching as he followed the cane. green eyes darkened when the candy went into sapnap's mouth, tongue slithering out to teasingly lick up the stick.

large hands came to rest upon sapnap's waist, gripping tightly over the soft material of the dress. sapnap's cock twitched in his red panties, and if he looked down, he would bet his life there was a stain of precum.

"d'you like m' outfit?" sapnap asked innocently, batting his eyelashes when dream looked at him. the older man looked down again, letting his hand slide up and down his waist. sliding his hands away, dream gripped one of his hands.

"do a spin for me, baby." he murmured, "i want to see how pretty you look."

flushing a bit but grinning, sapnap took a few steps backwards and spinned slowly, letting the man eye him like a piece of candy, like a jeweler inspecting a diamond ring. 

usually, he'd be self conscious if someone was eyeing him, silently wishing he was thin and lanky like george and wilbur. but around dream? sapnap would flash his body out in public if dream asked him to, he would gladly parade around naked and would lavish in the attention dream gave him; whether it was dream gripping his thighs tightly or running his hands up and down his love handles or even biting and marking his cellulites.

"so, do i look pretty?" sapnap repeated his question, letting the older man gently tug him forward.

"so, so,  _ so  _ pretty." dream rumbled, still eyeing him with lustful hungry eyes. sapnap hummed and slid his hand over his chest, leaning in and softly kissing his throat and jawline.

"you can have all of me for tonight, dream." sapnap murmured, his breath fanning over his neck, tongue darting out to lick a stripe over his adam apple. "i'll be your toy to play with. you can unravel like a present, use me however you like."

sapnap pressed a knee to his crotch, gently pushing up against his hardon. leaning up, his hot breath tickled dream's ear.

"right after you're done cleaning the dishes."

sliding the candy cane back in, sapnap quickly slipped away and up the stairs, laughing as he heard dream choke in surprise.

dream growled in frustration, brows furrowing together. even if he felt frustration, dream grinned in anticipation. 

his boy did look very beautiful in the dress, if his grin and hardon said anything. he licked his lips and turned around, letting himself wash the dishes and let his mind wander around in all the possibilities of what he could do to his dear boy.

sapnap was in for a treat.

  
  


sapnap pressed against the bedsheets, spreading his legs open and closing his eyes. his cock twitched in excitement, his thoughts racing with all the possibilities dream could do to him. and knowing dream, it could be  _ anything.  _ his eyes fluttered open as he heard the door to their bedroom open.

blue eyes like the winter night sky met green eyes like the leaves on a spring tree.

sapnap shivered at the predatory gaze in dream's eyes, allowing himself to spread his legs more open and relax into the soft sheets, opening himself up for the man standing a few feet from him.

dream stalked towards him, at the edge of the bed, and slotted himself in between sapnap's legs as if he belonged there, which, in both of their opinions, he did belong there. sapnap wrapped his legs around his waist, purring when dream's hand came up to grip his thighs.

"you look so pretty, sapnap," dream murmured, running his eyes over his body as if he found a diamond, "all dressed up for me."

"all for you." sapnap responded, his voice breathless as he felt dream's hand travel down to his cock. involuntarily, sapnap whimpered when dream lightly gripped his cock.

the older man's eyes flickered up, enjoying the way sapnap went red with embarrassment, breathing heavily. looking back down, dream ran his thumb over his clothed cock. his own dick twitched when he realized he wore nothing more than a set of bright red panties.

humming, dream pulled away, much to sapnap's chagrin. 

"dream?!" sapnap shot up, panic laced in his voice, "where are you going—!"

dream hushed him, gently pushing him back. "don't worry, pandas," he reassured him, "i'm just going to grab something in the drawer."

sapnap eased at this, relaxing once again and smiling softly. rumbling deep in his chest, dream pulled away to look for something in particular. when he found it, dream gave a happy chirp.

the younger man curiously eyed his boyfriend, trying to figure out how he felt.

"can you roll over for me, baby?" dream asked gently, smiling as sapnap immediately obeyed. dream paused as his eyes drifted down to his ass, knowing that if he pulled up the dress, his round ass would appear, snuggly pressed against the red panties.

shaking his head, dream placed a bottle of lube to the side and focused on the task at hand. "give me your hands." this time, sapnap paused by moving his hands backwards. gently but firmly, dream took one wrist and then the other, and tightened his grip on his wrists. with the other hand, dream wrapped a piece of shimmery red ribbon around them. he tied it neatly and firmly, tight enough so sapnap couldn't break free without obvious struggle but loose enough so his blood was still flowing. dream mindlessly threw the roll of ribbon away.

now, sapnap was stripped of his ability to use his hands, left completely at dream's mercy.

dream moved his hand and lifted the dress up a bit, eyes darkening at the sight of soft flesh pressing against the red panties. he ran a hand over his ass, smiling when sapnap shivered.

sapnap swallowed with excitement, his cock twitching underneath him. he could only imagine what the man was going to do to him! it didn't matter what really went down, as long as the man rearranged his guts.

sapnap suddenly gave a sharp cry as he felt dream's hand slap his ass cheek, eyes widening in both shock and excitement.

dream slapped it again—  _ four  _ more times in a row, stealing a particularly loud moan from his boy. he watched his ass jiggle with the slaps, watching the tan skin turn a dark shade of red. purring, dream rubbed the soft flesh, his boy softly whining and panting.

"you're so pretty, baby boy," dream purred out. reaching up, he pulled the panties away, his eyebrows shooting up a bit.

"and what's this?" he mused, his other hand coming up to rub at the buttplug. "you plugged yourself, all for me?"

"all for you," sapnap whimpered, turning red and panting, feeling all too warm and arousal gripping him.

the plug was a pretty, ruby red. it was in the shape of a heart, and dream nearly chuckled at it. instead, the older man hummed and gently rubbed more aggressively, pushing it back and watching in interest as sapnap's hole fluttered around the plug. almost teasingly, dream pulled the plug a bit.

sapnap gasped, "dream!"

purring, dream slid it fully back in again, letting go of the underwear. swiftly, he turned sapnap around and met his deep blue eyes.

sapnap panted softly, eyes blown wide and glittering with excited arousal. dream pushed the dress up and gave a deep chuckle, eyes darkening immensely.

pushing the cock to the side, dream eyed sapnap's cock. it was a dark red, hard and stiff. the panties itself was stained a bit with his precum. but what got dream's attention was the cockring preventing sapnap from coming. 

dream grasped his cock and his eyes flickered up when sapnap sharply gasped. grinning, dream slowly stroked it. already, sapnap whined and squirmed, bucking his hips up. purring, dream dropped his hand much to sapnap's disappointment.

"dream—…!" sapnap whined. dream raised an eyebrow, staring him dead in the eye.

"ah ah ah," he tsked, shaking his head slowly, "you told me i could do whatever i wanted to do with you. are you taking your word back?"

sapnap met his gaze and opened his mouth, ready to snap back, but at the dark and sharp gaze, sapnap faltered. slowly, realizing he had tensed up, sapnap relaxed. he dropped his eyes and murmured, "no, sir."

"good boy." dream purred. without another word, dream reached up and gripped his jaw tightly. blinking, sapnap gasped softly and rumbled. 

"you're going to obey me, tonight alright?" dream ordered. "just trust me, sapnap, i'm going to make both of us feel good, yeah?"

"yes, sir," sapnap slurred, smiling as he slowly succumbed to his subspace.

"do you know your colors?" dream seriously asked.

sapnap nodded. "green is good and to continue, yellow is for a breather, and red is to completely stop."

"good. and if i happen to gag you, what are your signals."

sapnap blinked at this.  _ happen to gag me… _ sapnap shaked his head. "one eye blink is good, two blinks is to slow down, and rapid blinking is to completely stop."

dream smiled and leaned down him. he pressed his lips to his and sapnap gladly kissed him back.

"you're such a good boy, baby." dream murmured, pressing a final kiss before leaning back down. with sapnap's reassurance of knowing his signals, dream was ready to destroy his boy.

dream reached down and unbuttoned his pants. he yanked them down, along with his underwear, and kicked them to the side. grunting, he climbed onto the bed and crawled up to sapnap's chest. swinging a leg over his chest, dream sat down, careful to actually keep his weight off of him.

lazily, dream stroke his cock, purring at finally getting pleasure. sapnap watched him stroke his cock with a dazed look, eyes blown wide. rubbing his thumb over his slit, dream softly hissed. his pressed his thumb against sapnap's lips and watched as he opened his mouth, tongue darting out to eagerly suck and lick at his cum coated thumb.

pulling his thumb out, dream smiled when sapnap whined. his brows furrowed together and dream reached down and gently scratched his scalp.

"calm down, my boy," dream stroked his cock again. this time, however, he gently pried sapnap's mouth open, grinning when sapnap widened his mouth even more. dream slid his cock into his mouth, watching as his boy closed his eyes shut, tongue darting over every inch of his cock.

soon enough, however, sapnap gagged as he reached his limit. his eyes bearily opened up, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. dream hummed, unbothered, and pulled his hips back, only to thrust back in.

sapnal relaxed his body and lovingly lavished over dream's cock. he made work of his tongue; licking the head, running his tongue over his length, sucking as best as he could. and if the way dream cursed and snarled under his breath and practically slammed his entire cock down his throat said anything, sapnap was pretty good at it.

eventually, after nearly reaching his orgasm, dream pulled his entire cock out of his mouth, much to sapnap's disappointment. sapnap coughed and gasped in huge gulps of breath, panting. his lips were red and wet, his eyes dazed and glazed.

dream panted over him, cock wet and slick. he closed his eyes and took a moment to catch his breath. together, both men panted to cool down and gather themselves.

eventually, dream got off of his chest and crawled his way back. like before, he slotted himself in between his legs. sapnap welcomed him.

dream took off his top and threw it to the side, standing fully naked. his cock glistened with spit, standing tall and strong.

grabbing a hold of sapnap's panties, dream pulled them down to his ankles. he yanked the rest away, throwing it to the side, much to sapnap's surprise. sapnap whimpered slightly, dazed eyes struggling to focus on dream.

dream lifted his dress and purred at the sight; his cock was an angry red now, the cockring preventing sapnap from coming. his legs trembled with anticipation. leaning down, dream ran his hands uo and down his thighs, softly gripping his inner thighs. sapnap whimpered, softly moaning.

he always did have sensitive thighs. grinning, dream leaned down and gently bit his thigh.

" _ dream! _ " sapnap cried out, hips bucking up. his shivered and squirmed as dream began to tease his thighs. he bit and sucked and kissed and rubbed his too squishy thighs, and in any other time, he would've slapped him away and self consciously cry, but at this moment, sapnap groaned and arched his back, closing his eyes and letting dream adore his body.

"fuck…!" sapnap groaned out, gasping and arching his back as dream continued his onslaught of abuse on his thighs. dream's hand traveled up and slipped underneath his dress, lovingly caressing his love handles. dream moved up, deciding his marked thighs were good enough, and pushed his shirt up a bit. frustrated at the belt being in the way, dream fumbled with it before he unbuckled it and threw it to the side. he pushed his dress up.

sapnap cried out as his orgasm was delayed, sobbing in frustration. dream gripped his fat and gently bit it, running his hands all over his body, rubbing and kissing and biting and just  _ adoring his boy. _

eventually, dream pulled away and breathed in.

his pretty boy was all ruined and marked up. his body was lovingly destroyed, marked and bitten in several ways. he could see his boy sobbing, at the abuse of his sensitive thighs and delay of his orgasm.

"alright baby, i'm going to untie your wrists and then i want you in your arms and knees. you okay with that?" dream asked, pausing his movement and watching as his boy breathed in.

"i-..yeah yeah, that sounds great." sapnap slurred. his looked up and dream was taken back by the intensity in them.

rolling him over, dream quickly untied him. flexing his wrists, sapnap got onto his hands and knees. gently pushing him down so he was in a face down ass up position.

dream had nearly forgotten about his buttplug, watching his hole flutter around it. gently, he gripped the plug and pulled it back a bit, receiving a low whine.

ignoring him, dream pulled the plug away. it slipped away with a slick pop. both men groaned at this.

uncapping the bottle of lube, dream poured a generous amount onto his fingers and some down sapnap's hole. sapnap gasped.

"dream!" he cried out, clenching around nothing and shivering at the cold substance. "i've already prepped myself?"

dream slid a finger in without warning, grinning at sapnap's sudden cry of alarm. "you can never be too careful, sapnap."

sapnap didn't reply with words, moaning and thrusting back against dream's finger, which roughly pressed against his prostate. sapnap shooked with pleasure and overstimulation, thighs sensitive from dream's abuse, his cock begging to come.

impatient, dream stuck another finger in. he roughly scissored him, cock twitching at sapnap's gasps and moans.

"fuck-  _ dream!  _ please, please hurry up!" sapnap whined, gripping the sheets below him and thrusting his hips back.

impatient and desperate to destroy his boy, dream pulled his fingers away and took his cock into his hands. dream groaned as he stroked himself. his lubed fingers lubed his cock up, and from the remaining saliva from sapnap's mouth, it was slick and ready to fill sapnap up.

getting on the bed, dream gripped his hip with one hand and stroked his cock with the other. eyeing his glistening hole, dream picked his hips up and gently slid in.

" _ fuck! _ " both men groaned; sapnap crying out and dream snarling. not wanting to hurt his boy, dream took extra precaution in sliding right in, despite wanting nothing more than to fuck his boy until he was a mindless ragdoll.

up until he bottomed out, sapnap let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. he had forgotten how  _ huge  _ dream was. like how their fans said, he was packing. he was grateful dream waited for him to adjust, if he didn't, sapnap feared he would rip muscle.

fluttering around him, sapnap took a deep breath and relaxed his body. gently, he pushed back, a silent confirmation for him to move  _ gently. _

dream gently pulled out and thrusted back in, watching his large cock disappear inside the walls of his pretty boy. his hips moved gently, yet he thrusted in deeply.

sapnap breathed out and thrusted back, this time, it was more harsher. and on cue, dream picked up the pace. sapnap gasped and whimpered, biting his lips as he pushed inside of him. dream used both hands to grip his hips, and with an iron grip, began to slam into his boy.

his thrusts became harsher, more stronger, more  _ powerful _ , and eventually, the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping, low grunts, curses, and pretty whimpers.

sapnap had long since given up on holding himself up, opting to rest his face on the sheets. his fingers gripped the soft sheets, sobbing and whimpering, fucked out of his mind. his cock dangled between his legs, dripping precum, and by now, he should've come.

but the  _ fucking  _ cockring  _ prevented  _ him from coming.

dream groaned over him. his grip was near bruising as he drowned himself in pleasure, enjoying the warmth around his cock, how his boy remained obedient. his balls slapped against sapnap, cock pounding into him, hitting his prostate did on.

"fuck, i'm so close baby," dream slurred, gripping his hips and digging blunt nails into them. sapnap moaned and pushed his hips back.

true to his words, dream's thrusts became sloppier and sloppier, until he was leaning on sapnap's back, purring and cursing.

dream suddenly pulled out. sapnap blinked in alarm and raised his head.

"wha-  _ DREAM! _ " sapnap cried out as he was suddenly flipped onto his back. dream was quick to slam back in. he leaned down and bit his neck, running his tongue over his bite mark as sapnap cried out.

"i want you to come with me, baby," he slurred as he sloppily thrusted. he reached down and slid the cockring off, sapnap crying out.

"c'mon baby, i want you to come with me." dream purred, resuming a pace that was both powerful and harsh, slamming into sapnap's prostate.

one thrust, two thrust, and then-

_ "FUCK!" _

with a sudden cry, both men groaned and growled as they came in sync. dream bottomed out, deepening his cock as far as it could go.

sapnap gripped his hair and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss, one of teeth and bites and warmth.

pulling away, both gasped and panted. they laid together, fireworks shooting off in the distant, the clock striking twelve.

as both bathed in the aftermath of their personal christmas eve special, dream pressed a chaste kiss to sapnap's jawline.

"merry christmas, baby," he whispered into the darkness, "i love you."

sapnap purred. "merry christmas, love you too."

purring, they laid together, bathing in each other's presence as families and friends and couples all over celebrated the start of christmas. 

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas and/or happy holidays!!!
> 
> EDIT: i got sloppy towards tb ened LMAP it was like 11:40 PM when i ifnished it lmao


End file.
